


Christmas Love

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: Candy Store [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Lucifer, Brotherly Love, Castiel-centric, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Dean being the most amazing fiancé ever, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't like celebrating Christmas. In fact, he loathes even thinking about it. </p><p>His fiancé though would like to change that this year. With a little help from their friends, he's determined to make this a Christmas Cas would remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that Christmas is over but I don't give a fuck. Happy Holidays everyone!

Castiel was never very fond of the holiday season. Ever since his parents died 5 years ago, his family just sort of stopped celebrating Christmas together. Cas got used to spending Christmas alone, opening the presents he gets in the mail and decorating his miniature tree. The only time he spent it with someone was last year with Gabriel where he almost burnt his apartment down.

 

Who knew Cas couldn’t cook well? Cas didn’t.

 

So sitting in his and Dean’s room and watching Once Upon A Time on his laptop was a perfectly acceptable way to spend his Christmas. Dean though was _very_ excited for Christmas. He woke up 3 hours ago to get decorations and left Cas with a cold spot next to him. After the 3 rd episode, Cas decided to actually get up and do something.

 

He rolled on to the floor, probably resulting in bruising on his butt, and crawled over to the closet. He grabbed the first thing he saw and put it on, not caring if it was one of Dean’s clothes. They share all the time, he wouldn’t mind. “Alright, first things first… Tea.” He said to himself as he walked to the kitchen.

 

Once he got to the kitchen, it turns out he didn’t need to make a cup after all. There on the counter was a thermos with a sticky note on it. Cas walked over to it and read the note: _Morning, babe! I hope you enjoy your tea :) A spoonful of sugar, exactly how you like it. I’ll be home soon!_ He read the note out loud and it nearly made him blush.

 

For the past few months, Dean has started going to college. He was always up earlier than what he was used to but he still found time to make him tea. He was happy for his fiancé but he did miss waking up next to him every morning just to fall asleep again in his arms. Even during Christmas break, Dean woke up early to run errands. Before he could let himself be lost in his thoughts, Cas opened up the thermos and took a nice whiff of tea.

 

He was about to drink it when he heard a knock on the door. Who could be here this early? Cas pouted and put the thermos down before heading over to the front door. When he opened the door, he was a bit surprised to see Lucifer. “Luke! What a pleasant surprise!” He went and hugged his big brother tightly, letting him inside. “Only you would think seeing me is pleasant, dear brother.”

 

“Only you would use ‘dear brother’ in a casual conversation. Go and sit on the couch, I’ll make you some tea.” Lucifer nodded his head gratefully and walked to the lounge. When his brother was out of sight, Cas frowned slightly. Why would his brother be here this early? If he remembered correctly, Lucifer never wakes up early especially on Christmas.

 

He stared suspiciously at Lucifer’s back but immediately shook the thought out of his head. Maybe Lucifer was just being the “cool big brother” as he wants to be referred as. Cas would humor him for the day. After he finished pouring some of his tea into a mug, he found Lucifer talking on the phone quietly. “Yeah I’m here. Don’t sweat it, man! Cas will love it. All right, just send me the signal. Bye.”

 

Cas pressed his back against the wall when Lucifer turned around. He breathed out quietly when Lucifer turned back to his phone. Who could he be calling? Why was it about him? “Here’s your tea, Lucifer.” He called out after a few more seconds. “Thank you, buddy.” Lucifer smiled at him before taking a sip. “What are your plans for Christmas, Cassy boy? You and Dean got somewhere to go?”

 

Cas took a sip of his own tea before answering. “Um… no actually. Dean and I have absolutely nothing planned for Christmas.” Lucifer almost choked on his tea at hearing the answer. “No plans? Not even Christmas dinner?” Cas almost felt angry with Lucifer for mentioning that. He knew about Christmas dinner. He knew how much he resented it ever since…

 

Lucifer seemed to have sensed this for he put his cup on the table and put an arm around his little brother. “Hey, I’m sorry. I know it’s a sensitive topic for you.” Cas refused to look at him, hoping that his tears won’t be obvious. “I know it seems stupid, Luke but… I miss them.” Lucifer kept his arm around Castiel, rubbing circles on to his arms to comfort him.

 

“Yeah dad was pretty much gone most of the time and mom wasn’t exactly the ideal mother but they were our parents, Luke. The times dad was there, he loved us to no end. When mom finally leaves the room once in a while, she makes an effort to take care of us. Christmas was the only time we all were together and, dare I say it, normal.”

 

Cas felt more frustrated after he said that. It was stupid to want them back. They’re dead and never coming back. That thought caused his tears to run down his cheeks, making them finally visible to his big brother. At the sight of his tears, Lucifer took action. “Hey, whoever said we were a normal family anyway?”

 

Lucifer smiled at Cas’ chuckle. “Sometimes things don’t go the way we want to and that sucks.” Cas nodded his head reluctantly, wiping his tears roughly. “But when we have people in our lives that we love then the things in the past don’t matter anymore. Mom and Dad are gone but they’re always going to be with us.”

 

“Like haunting us?”

 

“Oh you know what I mean.”

 

Cas finally let out a hearty laugh. Lucifer looked at his brother fondly, ruffling his already unruly hair. No matter how old he got, Cas was always going to be his baby brother. Lucifer would do anything to make him smile. Just as Cas finished sniffling, Lucifer got a text. He dug his phone out of his pocket and unlocked his phone to read it.

 

_Everything’s ready_

Lucifer put his phone back in his pocket before turning to his brother. “Heya kiddo, why don’t we go out somewhere like that ice cream parlor on AT way?” Cas looked at his brother incredulously. “That’s half an hour away.” Cas reasoned but Lucifer kept the smile on his face. “Trust me, you need ice cream. Now go get changed and be ready in 20 minutes. I’ll be in the car.” Lucifer placed a big uncharacteristic kiss on his head before sprinting out of the apartment.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

Weirdly affectionate Lucifer, big brother talks and unexpected visits. This was already the weirdest Christmas ever.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

 “Lucifer we passed the ice cream shop 5 minutes ago.”

 

“Really? I didn’t notice.”

 

“Where are you really taking me?”

 

“Oh you’re a smart one.”

 

“Don’t you sass me!”

 

“Oh humor me for now, Cas. Just… do this for me.”

 

The unusual softness and tender tones of Lucifer’s voice made Castiel finally shut up. True, he was still curious over what he was doing but brotherly instinct told him to just trust him. He never led him to anything entirely bad. So this wasn’t going to be a danger to his health in any way right?

 

Oh God why was he so paranoid?

 

Soon enough, Lucifer pulled up in front of a three-story house. Castiel had to stop himself from gaping at the size of the house alone. What more when he sees the inside? Cas was too busy staring at the colossal house when Lucifer opened up his door. “After you, Princess.” Castiel finally snapped out of his reverie long enough to give Lucifer a scowl.

 

“Just get out of the car, Cas.” The younger man did as he was told and the two brothers walked towards the house. The blue eyed man shifted in his place as Lucifer took out a key and unlocked the front door. “Merry Christmas, little brother.” Lucifer said before pushing him in. Cas didn’t have enough time to recover from the shove before he took in the sight of the room before him.

 

“What the—” He couldn’t finish his sentence because of how beautifully decorated the room was. Streamers hung around him strategically so it looked like they were just barely clinging to the railings. Paper snowflakes so intricately crafted that Cas actually entertained the thought that they were real. Stockings hung just below the snowflakes and each one had the name of one of their friends and family members.

 

 ** _Charlie, Jo, Garth, Kevin, Sam, Benny, Jody, Adam, Jess, Gabe, Lucifer, Balthazar_** and so many other names hung side-by-side. But what caught his eye were the huge stockings right in the middle that said; **_Dean, Castiel._** He didn’t notice the tears forming in his eyes until his fiancé stood in front of him, reaching his hand up to wipe the wayward tears down his cheeks.

 

“Hey babe. Merry Christmas.” Dean’s voice laced with so much affection and love for him caused him to finally break down. Dean clutched on, rubbing soothing circles on to his back. He threw his arms around his love and cried on to his shoulder. “I haven’t seen anything like this in… forever.” He muttered, burying his face further into Dean’s shoulder.

 

It was true. His parents’ death blinded him to the beauty the holiday could bring. He was so lost in the grief of never having that family Christmas that he never bothered to see what was right in front of him. He had a family. A fucked up and crazy family but it was his. They did everything they could do to make this a Christmas he could remember. All these smiling faces in front of him, beyond Dean’s shoulder cared and loved for him.

 

“Thank you so much, love.” Castiel whispered into Dean’s ear, causing the taller man to hold him in arm’s length. His green eyes bore into his very own blue and he smiled that special smile. The special smile that made him feel like the most beautiful person on the planet. Well to Dean, he really was. To Dean he was always the most loved and beautiful person in the whole fucking universe.

 

That was enough for Castiel to finally pull his beloved into a deep and passionate kiss. His gratitude and love pouring into that one single kiss and Dean reciprocated happily. He faintly heard the cheers, applause and catcalls from their comrades but in this moment with Dean, he couldn’t care less. “I love you so much.” He mumbled the moment they pulled away for air.

 

The twinkle in Dean’s eyes was intoxicating and he just wanted to kiss him again. Instead, his green-eyed lover placed a kiss in the crown of his hair. Cas found himself sighing in contentment before he locked his gaze on his fiancé again. Dean smiled at him before whispering, “I love you too and Merry Christmas.”

 

His calloused hand grabbed Cas’ soft one and they walked over to the huge group of fuck-ups that he calls his family. They all hugged, kissed and ruffled his hair. In just a few minutes, he was sitting on top of Dean’s lap watching the entire party come full swing. As he made himself more comfortable on Dean’s lap, he got lost in his thoughts again.

 

For the past years he has been selfish. Well, not anymore. He had the Winchesters, the Harvelles and everybody else. He glanced over at the group playing truth or dare, the group drinking themselves into a stupor (Well mostly Balthazar. The others just cheered him on), Sam and Jess chatting happily with him, and finally Dean’s arm circled around his waist. He smiled widely.

 

His entire family was here and he finally felt that it was a Merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay it’s done. Please comment and tell me what else you want to see out of this series. More fluff for New Years maybe? I don’t know. Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
